Ciel doing H-stuff with his Brother
by KawaiiHawaiiPizza
Summary: What if Ciel and Sebastian are half-brothers! And no one knows their secret.. No one would have ever thought that a noble family known as the Phantomhive has a dark secret that can never be reveal to anyone. (Modern AU) First fanfic, please be kind ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**Word in Italic are flashbacks. Chapter 1 and chapter 2 are in the past when Ciel and Sebastian just met.**

* * *

Good-looking would have been an understatement. Everywhere he went, people would constantly stare at him. He's gorgeous and seductive. Pale skin as though he was never exposed to sunlight longer than any typical women, his eyes were like rubies in the night sky. He has jet black hair and a great figure that makes all the women spread their legs willingly. Sebastian Michaelis was his name. Why Michaelis you ask. He kept his late father's surname to honor him. Actually he just felt that it suits him. The eighteen year old had everything under his palm, money, power,women.. Did i mention that he has his precious little brother under his palm too?

Ciel is just two years younger than sebastian, but he has face and a body of a twelve year didn't bother him at all in fact he likes it. He could move around in crowds easily and he doesn't need to worry about smashing his head on the ceiling unlike his brother. Ciel's soft navy blue hair framed his baby-face really well, he has rosy cheeks and cherry stained lips. A slender body and white porcelain skin, his skin was so smooth almost as if it was like silk. Ciel was born with two different eye colour, one was violet and the other was the colour of the ocean

The colour of his eyes shocked most people. Phantomhive's rivals thought it was a prefect chance to spread rumors that the child was possessed by demons. Silly enough, everyone believed them. What other great way to torture the family by outcasting one. Ciel and his mother was kicked out from the main house as they were deemed as the black sheep of the family. They stayed in a penthouse condominium, just the two of them. From then on no one dared to go close to ciel other than his caring mother who love him no matter what he was or how he looked like.

" _eww..you're so strange! Don't come near me!"_

 _"You are a FREAK! F-R-E-A-K"_

 _"Get lost! I dont want you and your demon blood to infect me!_

 _Every single time Ciel heard the neighborhood kids playing skipping ropes he would want to join in but they would chase him away by throwing rocks and insult him. He would run straight home to his mother with a tear stained face. His mother would always hug him until he stopped crying and gave him a reassuring look. It always calms ciel down knowing that there is still someone out there that loves him for who he is. But happy days were numbered, he knew that his mother had a incurable illness that gets worst every year. By the time he was ten, his mother could no longer walk. Only on her deathbed, Ciel finally got to see his father. His father, Vicent Phantomhive loved his mother alot but because the rest of the Phantomhive was against Ciel living in the main house, they threatened him and he couldn't disobey. Letting them go was the most regretful decision he had ever made. Ciel didn't blame his father for it, he didn't had a choice. Plus he didn't like living in the main house where everyone just made him feel uncomfortable._

A few years later, Vincent remarried to Angelina Dalles. Angelina as known as Madam Red was a flashy woman, she would always wear red. Suprising Ciel was allow to attended their wedding but with a disguise, he wore a midnight blue tux and a medical eye patch to cover his odd eye colour. The ceremony was grand but the dinner was magnificent. They only serve the best of the best from lobsters to Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru* as expected from the phantomhive. The venue itself was trully amazing located at the heart of the city, at the most expensive hotel. High ceiling hung dazzling chandeliers almost like rain droplets about to rain down, green onyx marble floor tile spread throughout the ballroom and a glass grand piano in the middle of the ballroom. The scene itself looked like it came out from a classical story book, just that all the ladies are wearing sexy barebacks instead of large hooped skirts and confining corsets.

*Expensive red wine renowned for their balance and elegance. Average price $16,325 (£10,463).

Halfway through Ciel got bored and sneaked out. He stepped out to the balcony, the view was amazing. Since the dinner was held at the highest floor. Glistering city lights was like the stars in the night skies, flashing so slightly. Ciel was looking out for his penthouse, but there wasn't any luck. The music changed from Chopin Etude in E Major to a live jazz band playing rhapsody in blue.

'That's a good song..and it suits the mood..' Ciel thought before closing his eyes to enjoy the rich music.

Ciel felt a light tap on his shoulder, but chose to ignore it. A soft chuckle follows. Seeing no reaction from the young teen, the poke turned to a caress. Fingers trace around his hands and finally to his back. Slowly tracing downwards, Ciel shivered from the touch, he has always been sensitive but somehow it felt good. His eyes still shut, he didnt want it to stop. His knees weakened from the constant caresses touching all his sensitive areas, his breathing quicken and felt a growing erection. He gripped the railings tightly, but it was no use he was like a fawn trying to stand for the first time.

The unknown body heat moved closer to Ciel at the same time a large palm was infront of his chest supporting him, but something hot and throbbing was poking his back. Noticing a slight bulge in Ciel's pants, the hand stopped caressing his back and moved to the front. Carefully avoiding the bulge, the hand went lower to the young teen's inner thighs.

"I can't hold it in..." Ciel mewl, almost begging for a release. Judging from the large plam, Ciel knew it was a man. Well toned body and tall.

"Then don't" The voice was low and sexy. Ciel knew he couldn't hold it much longer, the stanger skillfully moved his hand from his thighs to the bulge. The unknown man gave it a good squeeze and Ciel came. Hot semen stained his underwear and his pants. Ciel opened his eyes slightly and found himself face to face with a man with ruby eyes. He had so many questions to ask him but dizzy from the intense pleasure Ciel rested his head on the man's chest and dozed off.

"Well, I've found myself a rather adorable little brother"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More steamy sex scene coming soon ,I just need to set the story.**

* * *

The dinner was at it's highest swing everyone was dancing together, no one seem to notice what the two teens were doing. Ciel was still resting his head on Sebastian, "Wow, he's out cold" gently swiping away his midnight blue hair revealing his beautiful face, he looked like a French doll. The ruby eyed teen place a soft kiss on Ciel's forehead before carrying him princess style. Leaving the balcony, he skillfully avoided the crowd most of them were too drunk and high to even notice him.

He spotted a familiar red head and walk towards her. The red head was none other than Sebastian's mother, madam red. At the age of 28, Madam red was the CEO of a wealthy property agency company. However her first marriage was a total wreak, she meet her ex-husband, Alex Michaelis, who was hosting some business meeting. It was love at first sight for both of them, they got married within six months. And after a year or so, Sebastian was born. Alex was a wonderful father, he genuinely care for Sebastian but as a lover he was terrible. He had multiple lovers and madam red had to suffer all the nonsense they gave to her. She was unable to accept it. Due to lack of communication their marriage collapsed soon after. Considering this is her second marriage, she wants to make it perfect.

She notice his son walking towards her, carrying a pretty boy in his arms. Looking closely, that pretty boy was none other than Ciel. Vincent's only son. She didn't mind Vincent having a child as their situation was almost the same. They both were missing a partner.

"I see that you have found your little brother, what happened to him?"

"He's sleeping. I'm bring him back to my room. We were 'talking' until he got sleepy." Smirking at the thought of it.

Madam red was shocked that he wanted to bring Ciel to his room, he never even brought his closest friend in before. 'Maybe he's special' madam red thought. "Aww.. He is such a cutie~ Please take good care of him." She gave a cheeky smile before waving them goodbye.

Vincent showed her a picture of Ciel when he was ten and Sebastian happened to be there when she was looking at the picture. She thought that he was just a normal boy that needed some attention. She's glad that Sebastian has taken an interest in Ciel. Sebastian is very good-looking for his age madam red knows it very well but he didn't seem to have an interest in any man or women, no matter how attractive they were he just found them annoying and dumb. She didn't want Sebastian to follow his father's footsteps fooling around with women, she wanted him to find a soulmate that he could be deeply connected to.

Ciel stared at the ceiling and noticed that it was different from his room, usually it's a white ceiling instead it was grey. He sat up immediately and felt a familiar body heat against him but this time it's closer. It has been a long time since Ciel slept so soundly, looking at the mysterious man he felt a deep connection. But what is he doing sharing a bed with a complete stranger?! And when did he change his clothes?!

Woke up by the movement of the sheets, Sebastian gave a sigh and grabbed Ciel snuggling him and sniffing him.

"E-h-hh.." Ciel was embarrassed and ashamed but at the same time he was annoyed, he wasn't sure why. Trapped in the older teen's arms he was helpless, he couldn't move away.

"Nnnn..stop stiffing me, I demand to know who are you! And let me go now!"

Sebastian stared wide eyed at Ciel for a moment and smiled.

"You should continue sleeping, little brother" he pulled him closer.

"Little brother?! What are you talking about?" Ciel remembered that Vincent mention that he is going to have a elder brother but he didn't introduced him to Ciel at all.

Sebastian loosened his grip and Ciel took the chance to break free from his embrace and got up immediately from the bed. Sebastian got up soon after standing at the other side of the bed. He was ogling at over at the other teen. Ciel notice that he was wearing a over sized white t-shirt that rest loosely on his shoulders, it was barely enough to cover his creamy white thighs and he wasn't wearing any underneath.

Embarrassed by his appearance he squat down quickly pulling the shirt down so that it covers his exposed parts.

"You look sexy with just my shirt on." Walking closer towards Ciel. He didn't move an inch instead he just squats there blushing really hard. As Sebastian was about to reach out his hand to pull Ciel up, he flinched a little.

"I won't do anything to you, for now" reassuring him. "For now?!" Ciel desperately covering his thighs.

"Ok ok, until you're comfortable. Here I'll get you a pants." Ciel quickly grabbed it.

"Turn around so I can change, don't peek!" It was silent only the sound of rustling clothes.

"Ok done."Sebastian turned around, feeling disappointed that his thighs were no longer exposed. The silence was unbearable, Sebastian remember that they didn't introduce themselves yet and decided to use it as a topic to get to know him better.

"I believe we didn't get a proper chance to introduce ourselves yet. I'm Sebastian Michaelis, 17 this year." It sounded funny when he said it, even him himself thought so.

Ciel chuckles a little before continuing, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, 15 this year. Can we both agree never to mention the incident that happened last night?" Recalling the scenes he blushed a little.

"By incident, you meant that you came just by me touching you? I won't mention it but I'll remember it. I'll remember all your sensitive areas and the feeling of you trembling under my arms. A feeling that I've never experienced before, and I'll make sure that you would want it too." Sebastian said confidently he knew that both of them had a mutual connection and that he was the one. Ever since he laid his eyes on the picture, he felt almost like a spark in him ignited. And when he's in front of him, it's stronger.

Ciel left speechless, everything he said was on point but he denied it. "There's no way I would want it." Still in denying it.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally finished this chapter at 4:30 am T^T**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

And just as things couldn't get any better, Sebastian was ask to move in with Ciel as a wish from his father. Vincent was concerned about Ciel, and insisted that he need someone to accompany him and to bond with his new brother at least until he graduate from high school. Ciel doesn't want to be a hindrance to anyone and agreed to it. Sebastian was more than happy to agree with it. Two high schoolers under one roof, how bad could it be..?

It took one week or so for Ciel to get use to having someone else in the house. After all his mother passed away when he was ten. Sebastian on the other hand was having the same problem. His mother was rarely at home. Even if she was, she would just come back home to change her outfit before going out for more business meetings.

* * *

It was summer at that time, Sebastian was topless walking around in the house. It was incredibly hot and humid and the air conditioning at Sebastian's room was spoiled. He only had a small table fan to cool him down, but it didn't help him at all. Annoyed by the heat, the older teen decided to go to Ciel's room which has air conditioning to cool down.

Even though it was the summer holidays, Ciel went back to school for supplementary classes. He wouldn't be home until 5pm. Sebastian checks the time on his phone, it's only 3pm. He has plenty of time before Ciel reaches home. "Beep" strong cooling wind follows, but it takes some time before the room is completely cool. He use this time to look around the younger teen's room. Ciel's room was pretty simple. There was a rosewood study table at the corner with a few books stacked neatly in place. The same matching rosewood wardrobe beside the table. A faux sheepskin rug at the middle of the room. A bed with baby blue cover and the same matching curtain blocking the strong sunlight from entering the room. The ruby eyed teen looked back at the bed and noticed a bitter rabbit plush at the middle of it. He sat down on the bed and picked up the plush. Thinking of how the plush resembles Ciel a lot. He could imagine rabbit ears and tail on the young teen blushing with embarrassment. Like that time he was squatting down pulling his shirt covering his sexy thighs. It's like a rabbit shaking in fear as its about to get eaten by a wolf. But Ciel totally forgotten about covering his cute butt, Sebastian was looking at it the entire time. How he wish he could look at it again, grabbing and squeezing it. Spreading those butt cheeks, licking his bud and burying his throbbing dick in him. Trusting so hard and deep before exploding a mess into him while Ciel cry in ecstasy.

The older teen sighed and changed his position from sitting to laying down on the bed. He hugged the plush tightly and curse himself for having lewd thoughts about his adorable little brother. He laid on the bed for a good ten minutes and sniffed the plush. Ahh.. It smells just like him. A faint smell of earl grey tea and vanilla. By this time, the bedroom was well cooled and the bed was so comfy. He hugged the plush filled with Ciel's scent and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Ok class it's 5pm. You're dismissed, go enjoy your holidays. But remember to do your homework! I want to see it completed by our next lesson! Especially you two trouble makers, Elizabeth Trancy and Alois Trancy!"

The teacher was practically screaming her lungs out. Ciel had already completed his homework while she was busy scolding the entire class to shut up whenever Elizabeth and Alois made a stupid joke.

Elizabeth and Alois the infamous troublemakers. Rumors said that they are in one of the top yakuza gangs, some even said that they killed a man just because he was staring at them. All of these are true..but to a certain extent.

Elizabeth and Alois are twins even though they don't look alike. Their hair color and personality are the similar. Why hair color you say, there was once Elizabeth wanted to bleach her hair but there were too much leftovers and she thought it would be a shame to just throw it away. So she decided to play a prank on his brother by bleaching his hair while he was asleep! Apparently he didn't wake up until one and a half hour later that's why his hair color seems lighter than his elder sister.

As what the rumors said, they are indeed part of a yakuza gang in fact they the next in line for inheritance. However they didn't kill a man just because he was caught staring. He was caught pickpocketing Elizabeth's wallet and both of them gave him a good beating after that. Even though they are scary and violent, the twins love Ciel a lot they treated him as though he was part of their family.

Ciel's mother was best friends with the twin's parents and would often bring Ciel to play with them. They weren't even bothered by Ciel's odd eyes instead they were fascinated by it. They played skipping ropes and they would never call Ciel a freak. Calling him a freak never even crossed their minds before instead he was the most beautiful boy they had seen at their age.

When the Trancy family heard about his mother passing, they promised that they would take good care of Ciel. Which they did, the pair would always protect him.

Ciel is popular and everyone knew he was the most attractive guy in school. However he didn't care, he was cold and didn't talk to anyone unless he need to. Most of his schoolmates knew he was the cursed child of Phantomhive and never really interacted with him only admired him from a far. There was once a senior tried to talked to him but he was trying so hard to make a good first impression that he fell down from the stairs and broke his leg. He pushed all the blame on Ciel accusing him for using his 'demonic powers'. This made everyone avoid him even more and the bullies increased in large numbers. Till this day Ciel has only a handful of people he could talk to comfortably with out worrying they would be freaked out by his 'demonic powers'.

"Ciel let's go home together! I have this really cool manga I would like to show you!"

"Ciel~ Ciel~ My mum cooked your favorite food today! It's spaghetti carbonara! Wanna drop by and visit?"

"E-h-hhh stop stealing Ciel from me! "

"No! Alois you stop it, he doesn't want to read your stupid manga."

"says the one that reads yaoi"

"I'm so gonna beat your ass!"

"Shut up sis"

After lesson ends, the twins would immediately go to Ciel and bombard him with lots of questions and random nonsense. They would go on for days fighting over nothing nevertheless Ciel enjoyed their company. Walking home together with friends talking about random topics like a regular high schoolers. Sometimes Ciel would giggle about their random arguments and that made the pair super happy. Small little gestures was enough to make their day.

"Lizzy, tell your mum that I appreciate it. I'll drop by your house after I shower. And Alois, you could show me that manga after we all eat the dinner together. See all settled." Ciel clapped his hands to stop their pointless argument. He smiled at the twins and continued "And Lizzy I'm totally not judging you reading yaoi." Even he him was giggling at what he just said while Alois was rolling on the floor laughing.

"W-w-what?!" Elizabeth blushing in embarrassment at it while covering her face with both hands. But deep inside she was delighted cause she rarely see Ciel laugh.

* * *

"See you later, Ciel!" Said the twins, waving their hands frantically while walking towards the sunset.

"Alright!" He waved back before keying the PIN number entering his house.

'It's surprising quiet, usually at this timing Sebastian would be preparing to cook dinner. Oh yeah, speaking of dinner I need to tell him to settle his own.' The odd eyed teen thought to himself while removing his shoes. 'Ugh it's so hot.. I really need to shower before going to their house'

Ciel open his room door and was greeted by a welcoming cool air. While his brother was topless laying on his bed comfortably and hugging his favorite plush. The younger brother wasn't even mad at him as he knew it was summer and Sebastian's room air conditioning is faulty. Ciel notice that his brother was topless, he finally had the chance to look at his body.

A baggy pants hung loosely around his hips showing off his abs. Sebastian's body is fit not too much muscle but not too skinny. Ciel remembered about the incident during the dinner about how Sebastian's body shadowed over him while touching him everywhere. Sebastian was a man of his words and never touch Ciel inappropriately, ever since the agreement after the dinner. To be honest, Ciel wish that his other brother would push him down and fuck him senselessly. Ciel would always wonder how it's like to tremble under Sebastian arms however having such thoughts about his brother is a huge sin. The younger teen quickly snapped out of that thought and cover Sebastian with a blanket hoping he wouldn't stop think about it. Maybe even prevent him from catching a cold, after all sleep topless with the air conditioning at full blast isn't the best idea.

He walked across the room and placed his school bag on his desk with minimum noise before heading outside to shower, he didn't want to wake his brother up.

Sebastian woke up as he felt familiar fingertips touching his shoulder. A blanket was over him and noticed that Ciel's bag was on the desk. 'Oh, Ciel is home..' He wanted to go back to sleep. 'Wait..What it's 5:30pm' he glanced at the alarm clock at the side of the bed. 'What do I do? I haven't cooked dinner, my poor little brother is going to be so hungry. Maybe I could cook something simple or bring him out to e-' before he could even complete his sentence, Ciel came back to the room. This is a rare moment Sebastian wasn't like himself he was clumsy with his thoughts and didn't know what to do so all he could do was to pretend he is asleep.

He peeked a little at the side and saw Ciel's back facing him and he was fully naked with only a towel around his shoulder. Sebastian opened his eyes wider to check if his eyes were playing tricks on him, apparently it wasn't.

Ciel is there unguarded looking for a fresh set of clothes. He forgot to bring it out to the toilet and change into it after he shower. Since his brother was sleeping, he didn't have much thought to it and walked out naked like how he did it the past. Little did he know his brother was awake, licking every inch of his body with his eyes.

Sebastian couldn't stand the display, he had to do something. He didn't care about the agreement and groped Ciel's butt.

"Ahh!" Ciel was shocked by the sudden action quickly turned behind. Sebastian was just standing behind him with lust filled eyes. He looked down at his little brother's dick it was small and hairless with its foreskin still there. Before Ciel could say another word. The older brother grab him and carried him to bed.

"What are you trying to do?! I thought you were asleep?" Ciel was still in shock.

"Well, I was. Until I saw this sexy display, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, I have to go back on my word and touch you even though you're not comfortable with it.." Ciel was under him but he didn't felt right touching him without his consent. So he waited for his reply.

"I'm alright with it..But We're brothers..we aren't not suppose to do this.." Looking at his attractive brother with watery eyes. His blue eye were like ocean sparking under the starry skies. While his violet eye were like Amethyst crystals. Sebastian couldn't bear to see the tears of his dear ones and let Ciel go. Sebastian use the towel to wipe Ciel's tears before getting ready to leave the room.

It was Sebastian's first rejection, his heart was crushed. How he wished that they weren't brothers at all. Ciel sat on the middle of the bed, when he saw Sebastian about to leave he grabbed him. Hugging him from behind, he didn't like people leaving him. It wasn't a sight Ciel like to see, everyone he loved abandoning him and leaving him alone. He hated it.

"Don't leave.. Don't leave me alone.. Don't leave me alone like what my family did.. I'll do anything you say, so please don't go.." Ciel broke down and sobbed like a child.

Sebastian turned and cupped Ciel face. Ruby eyes to purple and blue eyes. "You'll do anything? But I can't control myself when I'm near you, i have many indecent thoughts about you and a strong desire to monopolize you." Ahh.. He finally said it, all his feelings, it felt good letting it out. No reaction from Ciel yet. Sebastian used this chance to prove his point, pulled him closer to his mouth and kiss him. It started with a soft peck on the lips. Still no reaction from his younger brother, he deepened the kiss. All he did was blush a little. He lightly push his chin down and slipped his tongue in. Ciel gasped allowing more of Sebastian's tongue to enter. Exploring each other's mouths. Sebastian was leading, entangled Ciel's tongue to his. Wet slurping noises and heavy pants surround the room. It was so intense, Sebastian was conveying more of his confession through a kiss. Ciel closed his eyes and allow his tears to flow, he could feel his feelings.

 _But it's a forbidden love.. What would other people think of them..thoughts like that were running through Ciel's mind._

Sebastian pulled Ciel closer and deepen the kiss even more as though he knows what Ciel was thinking. The younger teen was struggling to sit up right, all these kisses was making him dizzy. All these feelings are so real he could barely keep up. Ciel accidentally bites down on Sebastian lips, crimson blood flows down from the side.

The older teen finally slowed down before giving a long and hard kiss. Lips parted and a strand of drool that connects both tongues appeared. Ciel's vision was hazy, he was blushing so hard it was almost like he has a fever. His looked back at Sebastian passionate eyes before embracing him. The younger brother could no longer denied his feelings for his older brother. A possessive older brother with a strong desire for his younger brother. Let both of them slowly sink deep into this forbidden love.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update! My school holidays are about to end T^T I'll try my best to update it regularly. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the beginning, Ciel was happy just having someone who love him dearly by his side. He was delighted just being able holding hands a with Sebastian. He felt blessed just being hugged tightly by him. Each kisses were full of feelings. Honestly, with that Ciel was happy. Just all of that, he was satisfied. Even though it was like that, they secretly crave for more. From the day they made love to each other was the day they crossed the line, they couldn't go back to the way it was before. They hated not being with each other's side all the time. The time not spend together feels terribly long. They also want to touch each other. To constantly connect their bodies though physical contact. Just kisses were not enough anymore, they'll find nothing but excuses to indulge in each other's bodies.

* * *

"Ciel..I love you..more than anything else in the world.. _I'll..never..let..you..go_." Sebastian said in between rough thrusts. Thrusting deeply in Ciel's hole before releasing his love juice in him.

" _Ha.. Ha.. Ahh..hh..h.._ Me too.. I'll won't let you go.." Ciel came instantaneously when Sebastian gave one last thrust before pulling out of his sweet hole admiring it as his semen leak out slowly.

It has been a year since both brothers were true to their feelings. They knew it was wrong but didn't care. Even if the whole world was against them they wouldn't mind, as long as they had each other.

They knew that they can't live without each other. A special connection, indescribable feelings. They spend most of their days making love, they needed more by confirming their love everyday.

Imagine a small little kitten mewling as if it was hungry and wanted milk or it would sulk the entire day. But it wasn't cow's milk that Ciel wanted.

He wanted Sebastian's semen, hot liquid burst through and violated his mouth. The taste wasn't something he could get used to but he enjoyed every single drop of it. Well because it was Sebastian's. He could never imagine himself blowing or even touching someone else's cock. The thought itself was horrible. Ciel licks the remaining semen off the raven man's cock one last time. Sebastian watched as a thin trail of cum exits Ciel's mouth.

"Meow~" he opened his mouth to let Sebastian inspects the inside of his mouth to make sure that there weren't any left. It has become a daily routine for Ciel to give Sebastian a blowjob before the going to school.

"Oh no..there's still some left, that calls for a _punishment_." Sebastian said with a smirk. Licking his lips at the thought of it. He knew it was Ciel's weakness, but he never expected himself to enjoy inflicting pain to the younger teen.

Ciel shivers when he heard the word punishment. Who would have known that the innocent baby-face teen was a masochist. Even he himself didn't know. It was Sebastian that discovered it.

"I've been a really bad boy~ Punish me please.." Ciel pled as he felt Sebastian's heated glaze on him. He liked being punished, he always felt that it was another form of love and he gets Sebastian full attention.

"Get on all fours. Spread yourself, let me see who you belong to." It was a sight to see as Ciel's butt was waving in the air completely exposed. His white porcelain skin tinted to a light shade of pink. Pink bud contracts slightly whenever cool wind blows on it. Thick translucent liquid flows out from it, dibbles down to the sides of his inner thighs as Sebastian inserts his middle finger in. Almost staining his white brief and school uniform. The liquid was from last night when Sebastian made loved to Ciel.

"Sebastian..I belong to you.." Ciel said as Sebastian slowly inserts another finger in. Stretching his hole, preparing for penetration. "Seb-a-ahh-ahh~" with one swift trust he was in buried deep inside Ciel. Trusting hard and deep, hitting his good spot. At this point the younger teen's penis was a hard as a rock. Ready to come anytime.

"It wouldn't be called a punishment if you're enjoying yourself." The older teen said as he squeeze the younger teen's penis making it harder for him to cum. "No..don't.. Let me come please, onii-chan~" Ciel said lewdly as he raises his butt higher to meet with Sebastian's strong thrusts hitting his good spot rapidly. Ciel knew that Sebastian liked being called 'onii-chan' especially when they have sex, it adds as an excitement knowing that they're doing something forbidden.

After pounding in and out his ass hard, Sebastian came inside him. He loosen his grip of his hands and pumped a few times allowing Ciel to come while remaining inside of him. Enjoying the tightness as the walls inside contracts. Ciel panting hard, he felt his knees turning to jelly and hands were no longer able to support him. It wasn't a good idea doing it on the floor, even thought it's carpeted. It puts too much strain in Ciel's body, nonetheless the couple enjoyed it before being going to school.

"Nnn.." Ciel felt Sebastian pulling out his dick but before he could even react, something was plugged into him. "This is your punishment. You will be wearing this butt plug to school and you're not allowed to take it out until I'm home." Said Sebastian while he pushed the plug deeper. "If you take it out before I come home, I'll punish you again." Slapping Ciel's butt playfully before cleaning up the mess that they made.

Ciel got up and wore his pants, feeling that the plug might fall out anytime letting all the cum out. He quickly went to his room and cut some tape, taping it to his bottom, hoping it would stop it from dropping out. Sebastian at the doorway waiting for Ciel, he would often fantasies about him in sexy cat outfits or lewd bondage. How sensitive he was just by the slightest touch he would come. He was interrupted by a pull on his shirt, he glanced downwards and saw Ciel in his normal high school uniform all prepared to go. But Sebastian can't help but to notice a red flush on his face.

Ciel wasn't feeling comfortable at all. When he walks the plug moves slightly. Before they step out of the house, Sebastian lean down and kiss Ciel passionately. He nibbles on the younger teen's lips and a sweet moan came out. The older teen plants more kisses on his lips and traces down towards his necks. "No more.. We got to go.. If not we're gonna be late!" Ciel pushes him away and folds his arms together. Glares fiercely at him while his face turns pink.

"Alright, grumbly kitty. Let's go." Sebastian patted his head before opening the door for Ciel allowing him to go out first.

Sebastian didn't like going to school being that popular handsome prince that everyone look up to. Having to fake smile every time someone greets him. All he wants is to hold Ciel in his arms as they lay under the night skies. He was sure that Ciel felt the same too.

"Ding" the lift stops at ground floor. They alighted and was greeted by their next door neighbor, Lau, who just came back from his usual morning jogs. Lau is a very interesting person he likes to wear shirts with huge Chinese dragons prints, he say that it reminds him of his roots. Even though his appearance is odd, he owns several hookah bar. Some say the bar is just a disguise for more shady business but the brothers didn't care as long as they weren't involved in it.

"It's my lucky day I get to see the attractive brothers!" He said excitedly. "On your way to school? Ohh..by the way are you alright Ciel? Your face looks kinda red." Lau reaching out his hands about to touch his forehead but Sebastian slap it away.

"Yeah he's fine. If you excuse us, we're going to school." Sebastian said coldly, he didn't like the way Lau looked at Ciel and to even touch him, that's even worst.

"Ciel, I'll see you later." He slap Ciel's butt lightly before walking the opposite direction. Sebastian's school is just a 10 mins walk from their house. Ciel stood there blushing for a good 2 minutes before walking towards his school. He knew that Ciel would feel uncomfortable if he did that but he can't help but to tease him.

Only left 2 hours in to the class, the odd eyed teen felt really uncomfortable. He couldn't concentrate in class at all, he didn't had no mood to listen. The plug was too deep in him and it wouldn't budge at all. His face heated up his mind is in a daze. Everyone knew that something was off, his usual pale skin turns rose pink and his breathing was off but no one dares to approach him and ask it he's alright except the twins.

"Ciel, you don't look so good do you want to go home?" Alois whispers to him trying not to be caught by the teacher.

"Yeah. I'm fin..." His vision blurred, he heard his name being called and classmates gasping in shock before everything when black.

* * *

When he woke up, he stared blankly at the familiar white ceiling. He was at home laying on his bed. He touch his forehead noticing there was a small damp towel. All Ciel remembered was that he passed out in school when he's thoughts was interrupted by a hug. Sebastian was sleeping on the other side of his bed hugging Ciel by his waist. He seems to be in a deep slumber. Ciel place a kiss on his forehead trying not to wake him up. But Sebastian's face turned red giving him away. He wasn't even asleep at all, he was just pretending. The younger teen knew but continued to play along with him as he placed more kisses on his cheeks, chin and lips.

The older teen started chuckling totally giving him away. He opened his eyes and stole a kiss from Ciel. He sticks out his tongue and licked his lips. Ciel blushed in response. Sebastian turned serious, with a concern look he asked.

"Are you feeling better? Do you need water or anything?" He placed his forehead on Ciel's , "That's a relief, your fever had subsided." He smile sweetly at Ciel, he looks so cute even when he has a fever.

'No..no! Sebastian! He has a fever, don't think of pushing him down and he's sick! Because you tease him too much now he's suffering!'He can't help but to feel guilty, it's his fault for teasing Ciel so much. "Sebastian..onii-chan~" his brother seems distracted he likes using this method to catch his attention. Sebastian immediately look at Ciel with full attention, it works like a charm.

"Yes I'm feeling better. My throat is a little dry can I get one glass of water please. Onii-chan~~" Ciel said with a smile. "You know how that affects me, you little devil." He said before walking out to get water for him.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably, the butt plug is still in him. He sit up using the pillow to support him and spread his legs wide. Removing the tape first before using his both hands to pull out the plug.

 _"Nn-nnn.. Ahh..Se_ bastian!" he moan his brother's name loudly. He hips couldn't stop moving. Thrusting it in and out. Imagining it was Sebastian in him.

The older brother heard some weird noises it sounds like his younger brother was hurting he ran up stairs with a cup of water in his hand. In panic, he opened the door only to found out his precious little brother is masturbating with the butt plug.

* * *

 **Planing to start writing one-shot fanfic solely on them fucking(unrelated to this)**

 **Let me know what you guys think. No promises that I would do it, I need to see if I have the time ._.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
